20 Lipca 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03 08:45 Przyjaciele z podwórka - Kto za tym stoi?, odc. 24 (Backyardigans // Who dunit, ep. 24); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 09:15 Legenda Nezha - Początek końca, odc. 27 (Dawn of Armaggedon, ep. 27); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003) 09:40 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 202 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:30 Miejsce z historią - Żyrardów - Stolica lnu; cykl reportaży 10:50 Ostry dyżur Jedynki; magazyn medyczny 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 13:00 Grupa Rafała Kmity przedstawia... ; program kabaretowy 13:25 Don Matteo IV - Samotne serca, odc. 21 (Don Matteo IV, Cuori solitari); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2004) 14:25 Plebania - odc. 1490; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:18 Przebojowa noc 15:25 Klan - odc. 1845 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 15:55 Klan - odc. 1846 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5081 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5081); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5082 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5082); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 17:50 Zmiennicy - odc. 7/15 - Warszawski łącznik - txt - str.777; serial TVP 18:55 Przebojowa noc 19:05 Wieczorynka - Bali - Buuuu!, odc. 39 (Booo!) kraj prod.Francja (2006) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Kolarstwo - Czar Tour de Pologne 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Gorycz tropików - odc. 2, Heban (Tropiques amers, ep. 2 Bois D'Ebene) - txt - str.777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Francja (2006) 21:30 Atak szarańczy - txt - str.777; film katastroficzny kraj prod.USA (2005) 23:10 Sześć stopni oddalenia - odc. 2 (Six Degrees ep. 2); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 23:55 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 00:25 Zagadkowa Jedynka 01:30 Kino nocnych marków - Bombon, historia pewnej przyjaźni; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Hiszpania, Argentyna (2004) 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Fitness club - odc. 24/26; serial TVP 06:25 Warszawskie rody ewangelicko - reformowane; reportaż 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dwa światy - Odc 22/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995) 07:20 MASH - odc. 68/255 (MASH (s. III, B 320)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1975) 07:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc.28; serial komediowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie- wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9:30; Pogoda 8:55, 10:05 10:40 Aleja gwiazd: Marcin Bosak 11:00 Familiada - odc. 1741; teleturniej 11:30 TELEZAKUPY 12:10 Planeta Ziemia, seria II - Tam gdzie lasy zmieniają szatę - odc. 5 (Planet Earth (II 5/6) Ice Worlds) - txt - str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:05 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 6/7 - Ostatnie lato; serial TVP 14:00 Córki McLeoda odc.106 - Podwójny ból (McLeod's Daughters, s. 5 ep. (Twice bitten)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2005) 14:55 Szansa na Sukces - Wydanie specjalne - Piosenka włoska 16:00 Program lokalny 16:30 M jak miłość - odc. 725; serial TVP 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 32; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Gorący temat 18:40 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 19:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 411 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Kabaret na lato 20:10 Ręka nad kołyską - txt - str.777; dramat kraj prod.USA (1992) 22:05 07 zgłoś się - odc. 3/21 - Dziwny wypadek; serial TVP 23:05 Oficerowie - odc. 11/13 Paszport - txt - str.777 00:05 Oficerowie - odc. 12/13 Słowo honoru - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 01:00 Czy świat oszalał? - Schwytani w sieci; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 02:00 Oblicza Ziemi - Łowcy z przylądka Dobrej Nadziei - odc. 7 (Project Earth - Hunters at the Cape of Storms - ep. 7); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 02:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Kraków 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:06 Pogoda Info 06:10 Info Poranek 06:15 Serwis info flesz 06:17 Info Poranek 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:38 Pogoda Info 06:40 Info Poranek 06:45 Serwis info flesz 06:47 Info Poranek 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:12 Pogoda Info 07:15 Info Poranek 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:37 Pogoda Info 07:39 Info Poranek 07:45 TV Lato 07.55 Pogoda w regionie 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:06 Pogoda Info 08:10 Gość poranka 08:22 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:35 Pogoda Info 08:37 Info Poranek 08.45 Kalejdoskop regionalny 08.50 Co warto wiedzieć 08.55 Pogoda w regionie 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:07 Pogoda Info 09:11 Gość poranka 09:21 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:41 Pogoda Info 09:43 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Info Poranek 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:20 Pogoda Info 10:22 Info Poranek 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:41 Pogoda Info 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:19 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:17 Biznes 12:26 Pogoda Info 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:22 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:49 Pogoda Info 15:54 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Serwis Info Dzień 16:20 Biznes 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień 16:42 Pogoda Info 16.45 Pogoda w regionie 16.50 Speed 2 17.00 Jedź bezpiecznie - magazyn 17:15 Raport z Polski 17.30 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 17.50 Tematy dnia 18.00 TV Lato 18.10 Kontrapunkt - studio dokumentu i reportażu 18.50 Światowiec 19.20 Kalejdoskop regionalny 19:29 Pogoda Info 19:39 TELEZAKUPY 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info 21:07 Raport z Polski 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:41 Pogoda Info 21.45 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 22.00 TV Lato 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik 23:00 Pogoda Info 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór 23:16 Raport z Polski 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 23:43 Pogoda Info 23:48 Lekarze w świecie przemocy - odc. 2/4 - Haiti (ep. 2 - Haiti); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2006) 00:19 Imieniny; film dokumentalny 00:54 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:37 Raport z Polski 01:55 Info Dziennik 02:30 Sportowy Wieczór 02:40 Raport z Polski 02:52 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny 03:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 03:56 Raport z Polski 04:08 Info Dziennik 04:43 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 05:26 Dzika Polska - Galaktyka owadów; serial dokumentalny Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.10 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 07.55 Strażnik Teksasu (169) - serial sensacyjny 08.55 Słodkie zmartwienia (22) - serial komediowy 09.25 90210 (22) - serial obyczajowy 10.20 Ostry dyżur (66) - serial obyczajowy 11.20 Szpital na perypetiach (4) - serial komediowy 11.55 Rodzina zastępcza plus (165) - serial komediowy 12.55 Mamuśki (22) - serial komediowy 13.25 I kto tu rządzi (22) - serial komediowy 14.00 Miodowe lata (53) - serial komediowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (175, 176) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (160) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (28) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Miodowe lata (56) - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (112) - serial komediowy 20.00 Megahit: Showtime - komedia sensacyjna 22.05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (55) - serial kryminalny 23.05 Apollo 11 - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996 00.50 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Zorro (17) - serial animowany 08.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry’ego 2 (1/13) - serial animowany 08.55 Milionerzy - teleturniej 09.50 Podróż w nieznane (4) - reality show 10.50 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 11.50 Mango - telezakupy 12.50 Na Wspólnej - serial 14.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.25 Tajemnice Smallville (5) - serial SF 16.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Bez śladu (15) - serial kryminalny 21.50 Usta, usta (6) - serial komediowy 22.50 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 23.50 Klub Szalonych Dziewic (2) - serial obyczajowy 00.50 Dr House (6) - serial obyczajowy 01.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.10 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 03.15 Telesklep 03.40 Tajemnice Smallville (5) - serial SF 04.35 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 05.05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:50 Tina Turner - Live in Rio - odc. 2, koncert 5:20 Lalola - odc. 64, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 152, Meksyk 2004 9:20 Berlin, Berlin - I Want To Massage Sandra Bullock - odc. 3, Niemcy 2002 10:25 Mój grzech - odc. 67, Meksyk 2009 11:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 126, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Hollywoodzkie pojedynki - odc. 3 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:05 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 46, Hiszpania 2003 16:55 Zbuntowani - odc. 153, Meksyk 2004 17:55 Berlin, Berlin - odc. 4, Niemcy 2002 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 68, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Galileo - odc. 120 21:00 Nocne tornado - dramat obyczajowy, Kanada, USA 1996 22:55 Poznajcie Karen Taylor - odc. 11, serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 2006 23:35 Selekcja - reality show, Polska 2009 00:10 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 1:10 Zemsta Sandokana - film przygodowy, Włochy, RFN 1964 3:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:25 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Obieżyświat Odcinek: 5 7:00 McGregorowie Odcinek: 6 8:00 Telemarket 8:30 Stacja Porankowo 10:00 American Dreams Odcinek: 12 11:00 Dzieciaki z Einstein High Odcinek: 13 11:30 Nieśmiertelny Odcinek: 45 12:30 Telemarket 13:00 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 58 13:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 178 14:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 179 15:40 Światła Północy 17:30 Nieśmiertelny Odcinek: 46 18:30 Byli sobie wynalazcy Odcinek: 21 19:00 Jetsonowie Odcinek: 27 19:30 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 29 20:00 Flintstonowie Odcinek: 50 20:30 Szpital - nagłe przypadki Odcinek: 2 21:30 Podniebny horror Odcinek: 2 22:30 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 12 23:00 Podwodna misja 1:00 Nocne hity 4:00 Programy powtórkowe 5:59 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5:15 112 - na każde wezwanie Odcinek: 103 5:45 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 697 6:15 Mamy cię! 7:35 Życie na fali Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 4 8:30 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 66 Sezon: 3 9:30 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 4 10:35 Telezakupy 12:15 Apetyt na kasę 13:15 Prawo pożądania Odcinek: 121 14:15 Mamy cię! 15:35 Niania Odcinek: 94 Sezon: 7 16:05 Życie na fali Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 4 17:05 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 4 18:05 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 67 Sezon: 3 19:05 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 9 19:35 Niania Odcinek: 95 Sezon: 7 20:05 Blueberry 22:35 Seks w wielkim mieście Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 3 23:15 Seks w wielkim mieście Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 3 23:55 Amerykański kick bokser 1:40 Arkana magii 3:45 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 6:00 Moje trzy siostry Odcinek: 86 7:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Kosmica TV 12:00 Moje trzy siostry Odcinek: 87 13:00 Pod przykrywką Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 3 14:10 Mroczny rycerz Odcinek: 17 15:15 Śniadanie do łóżka 17:05 Czynnik PSI Odcinek: 79 Sezon: 4 18:00 Rozbitkowie Odcinek: 17 19:00 Pod przykrywką Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 3 20:15 Fatalny weekend 22:10 Na tropie zbrodni Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 2 23:05 Lub czasopisma 23:20 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 0:20 Zakazane fantazje 1:50 Nocny patrol TV Polonia 07:00 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 4/7 - Powódź; serial animowany 07:25 Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 4* - Na przekór losowi; serial TVP 08:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 32 - Kosmos; serial komediowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9:30; Pogoda 8:55, 10:05 10:45 Zagadkowa blondynka - (4); zabawa quizowa 11:45 Smaki polskie - Knedle z kaszy manny; magazyn kulinarny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 M jak miłość - odc. 703; serial TVP 13:05 Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej - Finał - Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej im. Marka Grechuty - Koncert Finałowy cz. 1 14:00 Etniczne klimaty ; reportaż 14:15 Benefis - Andrzeja Grabowskiego cz. 1 15:10 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza - "10"; magazyn 15:40 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny 16:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1059* - Typowa kuwada; telenowela TVP 16:30 Plebania - odc. 1480; telenowela TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sopot Hit Festiwal - (bis 3) 18:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 63; serial komediowy TVP 18:45 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 64; serial komediowy TVP 19:15 Dobranocka - Misiaki s. I - odc. 25/29 - Na niedźwiedzich ścieżkach (Medove s. II); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 32; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Podróże z żartem - Podróże za chlebem (41); program rozrywkowy 21:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn 22:05 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 19 - Świr; serial kryminalny 22:35 Polskie drogi - odc. 7/11* - Lekcja Poloneza; serial TVP 00:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 29 - Pustynia; cykl reportaży 00:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 32 - Kosmos; serial komediowy TVP; 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Misiaki s. I - odc. 25/29 - Na niedźwiedzich ścieżkach (Medove s. II); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001) 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:05 Jest jak jest - odc. 16/19* - Do wszystkiego trzeba mieć talent 02:35 Bo we mnie jest seks - piosenki Kaliny Jędrusik (27. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Wrocław 2006); koncert 03:30 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 7/13; serial sensacyjny TVP 04:15 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny 04:35 W stronę Polski - Jim Parton; telenowela dokumentalna 05:05 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 6/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; 05:50 Festiwal Muzyczny w Łańcucie 2010 - W świecie opery, operetki i musicalu - plenerowy Koncert Galowy - Łańcut 2010 cz. 2; koncert 06:35 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów TVP Kultura 08:05 Latający Czestmir - odc. 3/6 (Letajici Cestmir); serial kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1984) 08:55 Rodzina Leśniewskich - odc. 5/7 - Ucieczka; serial przygodowy TVP 09:25 Kapitan Sowa na tropie - odc. 7/8 - Śpiący nie kłamie; serial TVP 09:55 Siedemset siedemdziesiąt siedem; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1972) 10:30 Strefa sztuki - Galeria malarstwa polskiego - Muzykanci - Tadeusz Makowski 10:35 Strefa sztuki - Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Piórkiem i węglem 10:55 Strefa sztuki - Magazyn Komix - wyd. 25; magazyn 11:30 Lato z mistrzem - Rozmowy istotne - Peter Brook 12:00 Wszystko z tęsknoty (Maja Komorowska); film dokumentalny 13:00 Kino rosyjskie - Los człowieka; dramat kraj prod.ZSRR (1957) 14:40 24 Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Zamkowe - "Śpiewajmy poezję" - koncert Renaty Przemyk; koncert 15:10 Szczególny dzień; dramat kraj prod.Włochy (1977) 17:05 Warszawa do wzięcia; film dokumentalny 18:00 W czterech ścianach; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (1995) 19:30 Marian Opania; recital 20:10 Kino rosyjskie - Pełnia księżyca; dramat kraj prod.ROSJA (1998) 21:45 Klasyczny początek nocy - Filharmonicy Wiedeńscy w hołdzie Carlosowi Kleiberowi (MEMORIAL CONCERT TO CARLOS KLEIBER); koncert kraj prod.Słowenia (2010) 23:50 Ciepła woda pod czerwonym mostem; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Japonia (2001) 01:50 Kino nocne - Las w żałobie; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja, Japonia (2007) 03:20 Strefa sztuki - Magazyn Komix - wyd. 25; magazyn 03:55 Lato z mistrzem - Rozmowy istotne - Peter Brook 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:05 Bez komentarza - Kanonizacja Królowej Jadwigi 2; cykl dokumentalny 08:30 1819 kg wiary; film dokumentalny 09:30 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Wszystko co nasze; film dokumentalny 10:30 Notacje - August Kowalczyk. Kierunek Auschwitz; cykl dokumentalny 10:45 Notacje - August Kowalczyk. Wojsko księdza superiora; cykl dokumentalny 11:00 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 3. Mirabelle; serial TVP 11:30 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 4. Alarm na jeziorze; serial TVP 12:00 Pieprz i wanilia - Z wyspy na wyspę. Seszele. Znasz li ten kraj...? 12:30 Telewizyjny przewodnik po kraju - Para w Polskę - Pszczyna odc.35 12:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Namibijskie bezdroża - odc. 28; cykl reportaży 13:15 Miejsce z historią - Otwock miasto z klimatem; cykl reportaży 13:25 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny 14:00 I naprawdę nie wiedzieliśmy; film dokumentalny 15:00 Być kanclerzem; film dokumentalny 16:00 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn 16:25 Rozmowy na koniec wieku - Rozmowa XXXVI z Marcinem Królem... o zimnej demokracji 17:00 Doktor Murek - odc. 5; serial TVP 18:00 Polska na weekend - Rzeka Pilica na weekend 18:30 Polska na weekend - Cysterski szlak na weekend 19:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Gorzeń Adama; film dokumentalny 20:00 Jesień jasna - Emeryt; cykl dokumentalny 20:25 Jestem ostatnia 21:00 "Bareizm"; film dokumentalny 22:00 Cień silnej władzy; film dokumentalny 22:45 Pocztówki z Moskwy - Fenomen Żyrynowskiego 23:00 Bez komentarza - Kanonizacja Królowej Jadwigi 3 23:30 Notacje - Stefan Stuligrosz. Przetrwać lata 50 - te; cykl dokumentalny 23:40 Notacje - Stefan Stuligrosz. Ojciec; cykl dokumentalny 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:35 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Niemcy - Serbia 10:30 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Ghana - Australia 12:20 TELEZAKUPY 13:00 Dzień na wyścigach - Sopot 2010 13:30 Gimnastyka Akrobatyczna - Mistrzostwa Świata - Wrocław 2010 (2) 14:45 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Holandia - Japonia 16:40 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Kamerun - Dania 18:40 Festiwal Filmu i Sportu - Wałcz 2010 19:10 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Unibax Toruń - Unia Leszno 21:05 Żużel - Ekstraliga: CKM Włókniarz Częstochowa - Falubaz Zielona Góra 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór 23:15 Lekkoatletyka - Europejski Festiwal Lekkoatletyczny - Bydgoszcz 00:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 350 Rockman; serial TVP 08:50 Londyńczycy II - odc. 15/16; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 20 - Ukąszenie węża; serial kryminalny TVP 10:25 Pestka; melodramat kraj prod.Polska (1995) 11:55 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 2/13; serial sensacyjny TVP 12:45 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Argentyna - Korea Pd., mecz grupy B, I poł.; 13:40 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Argentyna - Korea Pd., mecz grupy B, II poł. 14:35 Doręczyciel odc.13/14 - Fałszywy tata; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:20 Zagadki tamtych lat - Kto pokazał tyłek premierowi Jaroszewiczowi?; cykl reportaży 15:50 Kabarety - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru 16:00 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Słowenia - USA, mecz grupy C, (I poł.) 16:55 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Słowenia - USA, mecz grupy C, (II poł.) 17:50 Blondynka odc.1/13 - Zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi; serial TVP 18:30 A to Polska właśnie - Księżna Diana i zamek w Pszczynie; cykl reportaży 18:45 Szansa na Sukces - Skaldowie 19:35 A to Polska właśnie - Nie musisz jechać na Mazury-powiat Piaseczyński; cykl reportaży 19:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (63) - Recykling; cykl reportaży 20:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 20 - Ukąszenie węża; serial kryminalny TVP 21:00 Czas honoru - odc. 15 "Na Serbii" s. II; serial TVP 21:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 350 Rockman; serial TVP 22:40 Glina - odc. 4; serial kryminalny TVP 23:30 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Radio Silesia 11.20 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 11.35 Kuchnia po śląsku 12.40 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 13.00 Telezakupy 15.45 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 16.00 Miasto mam 16.35 Miasto rozrywki 17.00 Wakacje z TVS 17.30 Informator miejski 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.10 Niebieskie jak morze czarne - polski film fabularny, 1971 20.20 A nom sie to podobo 21.00 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.05 Szaleństwa panny Ewy - polski film fabularny, 1984 00.15 Silesia Informacje 00.40 Wakacje z TVS 01.00 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 01.20 Miasto mam 01.45 Silesia Informacje 02.10 Turyści 02.35 Wakacje z TVS 03.00 Propozycje do VIPO 03.15 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 03.45 A nom sie to podobo 04.45 Silesia Informacje 05.15 Miasto mam 05.55 Informator miejski 06.00 Ekofan Cinemax 6:00 Uwiecznione chwile Marii Larsson 8:10 Najlepsi reżyserzy 8:35 By nie pełzać na kolanach 11:00 Wielka czerwona jedynka 12:50 Najlepsi reżyserzy 13:15 Spitfire Grill 15:10 Elektryczny jeździec 17:10 Nieustające wakacje 18:25 Łzy mojej matki 20:00 M. Butterfly 21:40 Eden jest na zachodzie 23:30 Bożyszcze tłumów 1:35 Diabły 3:25 Pod ostrzałem 5:15 Wyspa żywych trupów Odcinek: 5 Cinemax 2 6:00 Wielka ucieczka 8:50 Ostatnia partia 10:35 Najlepsi reżyserzy 11:05 Ze śmiercią jej do twarzy 12:50 Szeroko otwarte okna 14:30 Pamiętnik Vanessy 16:00 By nie pełzać na kolanach 18:25 Dom przy autostradzie 20:00 Mystery Train 21:55 Caravaggio 23:30 Mandrake Odcinek: 3 0:20 Królestwo 2:10 Ćwiczenia z dyscypliny - skórka 2:25 Życie 4:00 Ostatnia partia 5:30 Najlepsi reżyserzy